Characters
List of Characters Timmyh198's Shadus, Toa of Shadows Valla, Toa of Magnetism Xantha Nyxos, the Void Varius, Toa of Fire Dark Shadus/Toa Kage Light Shadus The Harvester Tahu-of-fire/Glace's Glacies, a male Matori from Ko-Magna. Former bounty hunter, founding member of the Vanguard. Killed by Petram, who was being controlled by Improbus (so Petrambus I guess?). Petram, a male former Po-Matoran and prisoner of the Empire. Founding Vanguard member, became a Toa, mind controlled by Improbus for awhile. Improbus, an insane sort-of-male Toa of Psionics who used to be an interrogator for the Empire. Got blown up, but weaseled his way into Petram’s brain, caused some chaos, built a new body and escaped. Now working with Borom and Friends. Escravo, a male Toa of Fire hunting for a certain someone. Stotie, a male Vortixx who leads a crew of Bone Hunters. Caybluk, a male Toa of Iron, former general of the Empire, and current leader of the Iron Warband, apart of Vezon’s army. Sicarius, an assassin that doesn’t do much. Bayor, a large green-and-black male Skrall who travels around Spherus Magna. Tuhi, male Ko-Matoran and Vanguard fanboy who actually became a member of the Vanguard. Pilosus, a male Toa of Ice loosely affiliated with the New Order who talks like a pirate. Sansod, male Toa of Water, Face of Mata Nui and a leading member of the New Order of Mata Nui. Kolyra, female Toa of Ice and general of the Toa Army. Kinaki, male Toa of Stone and high-ranking soldier in the Toa Army. Bhadra, a male Toa of Air who serves as a diplomat for the New Order. Stampede/Vashwhyssrs Toa Vashari Torok Vearahza The Hunter Hanah Solorok Varo and Saliah Rolvik Kaliva Rolvik Number 4742 Gold Teridax Makuta Antroz Takua The White Knight Famose Venere the Third Monarch Gran Satān the Seventh Monarch Darthvega98 Rahzahkea, a Toa of Psionics from a forgotten age. Blessed with a sword of eldritch power and a powerful mask, his zeal for justice and idealism have long since been dulled, replaced with a burgeoning hatred of the monsters that have attacked New Atero. It's going to get him hurt someday. Sylah, a former Vo-Matoran turned mutant abomination turned technically-still-not-a-Toa with powers over Lightning and Shadow (also Darkspace but we don't talk about that here). Though still burdened by the past and the monsters within, she has moved on much better than Rahzahkea, and serves in the Vanguard alongside him, defending their newfound home. Kirathel, a golden, Makuta-like being codified as a Demiurge, who forsook her place to destroy her world's cosmic order and replace it with perfect madness. Light Is Not Good, and she is not good either. Perhaps once, but....no more. Shard, a late Toa of Iron. Once a hero, turned a dark, and cruel mirror of himself, he fought alongside the Vanguard with the sole goal of inflicting pain and torment on the demons that attacked New Atero. He spurned both 'Kea and Sylah, his former friends, until his very end. He is not missed. The Heralds, broken, malformed clones of people Kirathel once knew, created to "aid" the Vanguard; - Inferna, a Rahkshi-Girl-Stereotype that somehow parasitized her own pain to gain more power, with powers over fire. Oddly enough she was the most helpful to the heroes. She's dead now. - "Not-Kiyara", a ghostlike thing that could teleport and turn intangible. He literally never did anything besides fly around and cackle evilly. He's also dead now. - Lumos, a very, very sad Hau-bearing Toa with the amazingly unimpressive power of being a living Mask of Illumination that could also fly. He was nice, but didn't really do anything. He's also dead now. - Selarial, aka Not-Eclipse, a fragile, golden clone of Kirathel with even less reason to be evil, and the (ironic) ability to project a weakness field (that is also amazingly unhelpful because AOE attacks). She offered to help the heroes, but given that she did it after almost turning one of them into a Marendar-rip-off, she was rebuffed, and was real broken up about it. Though the Vanguard confronted her at the Tower, she eventually agreed to let them pass, and a giant clone of Teridax cast her into the fire (don't ask). Is she dead? Yeah she's probably dead by now. The Wrathbringer, El-Arachis, the Destroyer of All, the Sister-Brother of the Nail-Bearer. A monster from beyond time, a lonely, cruel god with no interest in chaos or order. Unlike most of the other villains from the series, it seems to have little interest in conquering all things, dominating them, or torturing the heroes for personal enjoyment. Rather, it intends merely for Creation to cease. For Order to cease. For Chaos to cease. And there shall be nothing, but in that nothing it will reclaim its lost kin. And it will not be alone. Kiyara, an Imbiber "scientist" who served Kirathel out of a perverted affection. A "monstrum ex nihlo", with no excuse to justify his cruelty, just a penchant for making monsters, all in service of his only true "love". A madman who needed to be put down. A pity they failed. Jayzor17's Lync - Toa of Air, serving with the Vanguard to avoid a prison sentence Ticeli - Toa of Sonics, Nekra Corp Liaison to the Vanguard, former Head of Engineering for Nekra Malvo - Toa of Iron, Founder and CEO of Nekra Corp Pheore - Toa of Plasma, Nekra Corp Liaison to the Vanguard, Head of Security for Nekra Borom - Skrall, Leader of the Storm, former General of the Empire of Darkness Zhiode - Sister Skrall, Lieutenant to Borom Crystalia - Toa of Gravity, Assassin, servant to Borom Syreio - Vortixx, Head of Engineering for Nekra, formerly an Ussal Corp scientist Borum - Skrall, soldier in the Iron Legion, former soldier of the Empire of Darkness Tathel - Toa of the Green, soldier and field medic in the New Order's Toa Army Seriac - Glatorian of Earth, traveler from Bota Magna, Vanguard wannabe Terenoa - Vorox, traveler from Bota Magna, Vanguard wannabe Junior743's Toa Vavo Deceased/Inactive Kaeren, Toa of Fire. The former leader of New Atero's military and former mod Flexhero's character. (vanished along with the Council) The Council of New Atero, composed of Takanuva, Nokama, Vakama, and several others. (vanished during Marendar's second attack, presumed dead) Ishappa, Toa of Psionics. Reluctant hero with a strange past, who joined the Empire. Presumed dead after Hanah's attack of said fortress. Varlox - A skakdi of iron who posed as a Skrall chieftain and adopted Carbos. Was killed by Carbos' laser vision. Carbos - A skakdi of iron who was raised by Varlox. He later rebelled against his adopted father, killing him, and joined New Atero. His time after that was often troubled and thus he has chosen to disappear. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Spordan(original) - A Toa of fire who sacrificed himself to defeat Mother, only for her to survive inside Carbos. Strangely enough, he's reappeared on multiple occasions, breaking the fourth wall when he does. Project 42: Guyan - A Toa android created by Makuro, but turned evil. Was supposedly destroyed. Bob - an evil Toa of psionic that was driven insane by the fact that he's actually fiction. He's also responsible for Spordan's insanity. His brain was destroyed by Onisani via a psionic bullet. Toa Altera - A Toa team from another universe that was hunted by Onisani. They all died saving New Atero from Guyan, except for Stairon, but his whereabouts are unknown. Rhidorak - Formerly a group of Visorak that were merged together by energized protodermis. He seemed intelligent at first, but later went feral and retreated somewhere underground. Iklis - A nomadic Toa of Ice who wandered Bara Magna desert. Was killed protecting the Toa Altera from Onisani. Carvan - Iklis' Agori sidekick who also perished protecting the Toa Altera. Avoria - A Matoran who was transformed into a Toa of Light, but was lost in another dimension. Necrosis. A Shadow Toa who later gained godlike powers. Killed by The Composite. Mother - an evil shadow entity (formerly Toa) that attempted to conquer New Atero. She was later trapped in the form of a hammer before being destroyed alongside Necrosis by the composite. Onisani, the Huntsman. A hunter who attacked Toa and joined Necrosis. Also killed by The Composite. Velika - Former leader of The Empire. He was the main villain for the roleplay for a long time. He was challenged by Solorok and, along with Shadus, was killed. Improbus - A Toa of Psionics, head interogator for the Empire. Was killed in an explosion while trying to play tag-you're-it with Hannah. Haha, he didn’t actually die. He survived by invading Petram’s brain. Makuro (retconned) Mackenzie (retconned) Spordan (reality warped)(retconned) Impora (retconned) Nahka (retconned) Luekos/Skatos (retconned) Geni (retconned) Mataivas (retconned) Nusimia (retconned) Korge (retconned) Vezakarda (retconned) Roaka (retconned) Tuik, Turaga of Sound Camari, Toa of Fire Battar Faxba Gacrus Dantos Prophet (Mark IX and X) The Hood Limbo Varka, the Consumer Category:Characters